Falling Into the Arms of the Show Off
by Fxckmeup9215
Summary: Set back in July when Rusev injured Dolph's throat. This is what my pervy brain came up with.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was a request. It was supposed to be friends-to-lovers and a one shot, but I couldn't adequately write the friends portion so I just straight into dating/lovers. Also, I wanna give this one a bit more substance so it will be multi chaptered. Thanks guys!

-Moi xx**

The match is suddenly over. I can't breathe as I watch Dolph being carted away by stretcher. My body on auto pilot, I run out to my car; revving the engine hard as it purrs to life. Just as I'm turning around and heading for the front of the parking lot, I hear the ambulance sirens. I hightail it over to said ambulance and follow behind it. Almost riding it's ass I'm so close. But I can't help it. Dolph is hurt because of me. I have to talk to him.

The whole trip all I can think is 'Will he be okay?' There's a part of me that doesn't think I can handle that answer. But, I have to. I have to know if my betrayal of Rusev (and his inevitable retaliation) was enough to cost me the one man who treated me just as good if not better than Rusev ever did.

Dolph and I were building something good. I say 'were' because I'm afraid it's over. I mean, Rusev crushed his throat! Who knows what that recovery is gonna be like, or if you CAN recover from something like that. As I finally pull into the hospital emergency parking lot, I swear to myself that whatever the rehab is for Dolph, I will be there. He won't go it alone.

"Dolph.. Shit I mean Nick Nemeth?" The nurse at the front desk looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here. Truth be told, I would too.

"He's getting a scope done to assess the damage to his throat. You can wait here for him and we'll be sure to let you know when he's transported to a room."

"Thank you." I sit down in one of the cold, plastic, seriously uncomfortable chairs and wait. Finally, around 1 am (almost 2 full hours after arriving), the woman at the desk speaks.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?" It takes me a second to look around the room and realize that I'm the only one left in the waiting room so I stand and turn to acknowledge her.

"Yes? Is Nick done?" I can't help the eagerness that fills my voice. She, however, still looks bored out of her mind.

"Yes. Room 400." Pointing to her left she tells me how to get there. "Go out this door here, then take a left. Follow the blue line until you see the Tower Elevators, take them to the 4th floor. Take a right off the elevator and the staff at the desk will show you to his room."

I mumble a 'thanks', not able to say much more as my feet are already carrying my body towards the direction I'm meant to be heading. My mind hasn't caught up to the fact that I'm heading there, though. I'm not nervous like I was while waiting. I'm just determined. Determined to fix what I've done. Determined to make it up to Dolph in any way possible.

As I approach his slightly ajar door, I slowly get more and more anxious. Afraid of what I'll see on the other side. But I have to try. I peek my head around the door, and I gasp. Less at the neck brace he's wearing and more at how peaceful he looks. It's baffling how someone who suffered such an excruciating injury could actually look comfy. But he manages.

His blonde hair is now loose, some falling around his face. His eyes are closed. But I know he's not asleep because there's a slight tense in his shoulders when he breathes too deep. Otherwise, his arms and shoulders are perfectly relaxed by his sides.

"I know I'm attractive but you can stop staring now." Good God even when he has barely any voice and is in so much pain, he still manages to crack jokes. I laugh whole heartedly as I walk to his bedside and press my finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh. Don't speak. I know it hurts. Just rest. In fact, just listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that what we've gotten involved in has landed you here. I'm sorry that I'm the reason Rusev got revenge and you took the fall. I'm just so sorry for everything."

He knows I won't let him speak so he motions that he wants a pen and paper. I hand them to him and hold my breath in fear as he writes.

"Are you sorry we got this thing started? 'Cause I'm not." I read. I look at him and he has the makings of a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course I'm not sorry we're together. I'm just sorry that I'm ultimately the reason you are in the hospital right now with a bruised throat. I feel like it's all my fault. But, I'm gonna make it up to you. I'll be your nurse." He winks at me when he hears that part.

"I think I could get used to that." He writes. Then he continues. "CJ please don't feel bad about this. Seriously. So I won't talk for a little while and I'll be out of action for a bit. I need a break. Haha. But seriously, please don't feel too bad. I'm fine. See?" This time his smile actually reaches his eyes as he signals the thumbs up with his free hand. Then, he scoots to the far side of the bed and motions me to sit next to him.

As I sit, he reaches his right hand up and caresses my cheek. I turn and kiss his palm. He mouths 'I love you' and I reply without the slightest hint of hesitation.

We sit for a few moments silently just enjoying looking at one another before he mouths something else. 'Kiss me'. Who am I to resist a simple peck? Well, it seems he has other ideas as I lean in and immediately feel his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. He pouts and juts out his bottom lip as I pull away.

"Hey now, we don't need to be making breathing any harder for you right now, mister. Be good." (He looks so cute when he pouts lol.)

The doctor wants to keep Nick another night for observation. I haven't left his side except to take a shower. I have snuck off for meals and such when he naps, but when he's awake, I'm right there by him. Luckily, the scope showed no major unrepairable damage to his throat. So he just has to take it easy for a few days and only eat what he feels he can swallow. Take baby steps.

So, it's the 3rd day he's been there. He should be going home today. I notice he's super fidgety. That's unusual. He can usually sit still.

"Nick? Something wrong?" I hope I'm not showing fear, just total concern.

"I-I'm hard. And it's just uncomfortable. I'll be fine." He writes; still not confident in trying out his voice yet.

"Can I help?" I now turn my full body toward him; giving him my full and undivided attention.

"Really?" Is all he writes.

"Yes, really. I told you I'd be here for you. I know we hadn't really reached that level in our relationship quite yet, but I don't mind. If you need me to do something, I will."

"Can you suck me off? My hand just isn't doing it for me lately and I really need a release!" He really looks eager and a bit desperate. I can't leave him like that when his own methods are failing him.

So first, I wrap my hand around him barely, and start with quick, even pumps. Then, I lick the head a bit. Then, I watch. Watch the way his eyes change from surprise to lust in 2 seconds flat. Watch the way his biceps and hands flex at his sides from his want to push me down on him and speed up his release, I watch and make sure he's not breathing too harsh or anything to hurt himself. Finally, our eyes lock as I force myself the entire way down his shaft. My gag reflex makes it kinda hard but I manage to take him.

When I've taken him all the way down to his base, I swallow around him a few times just to watch him react. He throws his head back and tries to let out an 'oh fuck!' But it comes out in a high pitched whisper. Then, as his left hand grabs the still tight bun at the back of my head holding me still and his hips rise and flex, his release fills my mouth. I can't seem to swallow quick enough as some of it dribbles back down his shaft. Once he lets go of his grip on my hair, I pull back off and lick the excess off of his now sensitive, spent cock.

His breathing becomes labored now and he winces with every one. Immediately, I'm at his side and asking questions.

"Oh god! Nick, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I should have known you would lose your breath easily. My God, I come in to make it up to you and I fricking make it worse." Then, he holds up his note pad for me to read.

"Will you stop, CJ? I'm good. Yeah I lost my breath for a sec, but it was worth it. Thank you for helping me out. Love you babe." While I read, he plays with my bangs that fell out of my bun when I was sucking him. After I read it all, I smile up at him and kiss his forehead. He looks much more relaxed now.

"Nick, rest. They'll be in in a few hours to tell us if you're going home today. Please, just take it easy for me." He pats the empty space on the bed beside him and then writes something on the notepad.

'I'll rest if you come cuddle me.' Who can resist that? Oh, it's gonna be a long few weeks!


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week or so, things have become a lot more silent between me and Nick. He's able to speak a little more clearly now, but the cough still limits him a bit. I've just become a bit more guarded and kinda awkward around him now. Ever since I sucked him off in the hospital, it's been this way.

I'm on my way to his house. I kept my promise to him that I would be his nurse. He doesn't like to keep up with his meds cause they hurt his throat, and he needs my help with some of the exercises he does.

As I pull in his driveway, I steady myself with a deep breath and open my car door before I can second guess myself. He gave me a spare key to get in because he's been sleeping a lot more and doesn't always hear when someone knocks.

My knees shake as I take the stairs and approach his room. I hear some heavy breathing and I start to walk to the door a bit more hurriedly. Then, before I enter, I press my ear against the door; listening for any other telltale signs of distress or pain. What I hear is NOT pain though.

There's a very tiny crack in the door way so I peek in. Nick's on his back. He's got his tight black briefs down around his ankles. His knees bent, shirtless. His bleach blonde hair looks damp. The sweat is rolling off of him in waves. His right hand white knuckling his length and in his left is a photograph. By the way he keeps saying my name, I would assume it's a photo of me. His toes curl with each and every up stroke on his dick. Fuck this is hot! My muscles obtain a mind of their own and before I know it, the middle and ring finger of my left hand are pumping rapidly in and out of my intense heat. I bite on my right hand so as not to make a sound and alert him to my presence.

It seems like a really long time before I hear the very loud and very clear 'Oh fuck CJ!' And watch as his hips rise as far as they can off the bed and his release splatters all over the photo and the hand he was pumping himself with. I release with him. Thanking my lucky stars that I was wearing underwear so that my release didn't end up on his floor.

When I come down from my orgasm, my body is slumped against the wall. My forehead leaning against it, my hardened nipples catching on the popcorn-style wall through my thin blouse.

"I know you're there, CJ. Come on in." He's extremely out of breath now, but knowing I've been caught, I enter.

I keep my head down, ashamed at having been caught listening to him masturbating.

"Did you enjoy the show?" That cocky half ass grin is plastered on his face. His voice raspy again.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to. I just came over to check on you and I heard noise so I came up and -"

"Stop. Babe. Really? You think I'd be upset that you caught me jacking off? I'm only a little disappointed that you didn't make yourself known earlier and come help me out. Having the real thing standing in front of me would've made the process a lot less forced and I would've performed a lot sooner." This time he winks at me.

I still can't speak. This is REALLY awkward for me. Then, he opens his arms so I go to him. My knees still a bit wobbly in my post-orgasm state. I climb up in the bed and cuddle into his left side. He kisses my forehead.

"Why are you still so shy with me, CJ?" He speaks so quietly in the otherwise silent room. Our chests pressing against one another with our synchronized breathing pattern.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just worried I won't be good enough for you. I'm just really insecure I guess." I mumble, but the way he nods tells me he heard me.

"Let me fix that." He says as he rolls from his side until he's hovering over top of me. "I'll start from the top and work my way down. You just relax and enjoy, my love."

"First, this thick head of blonde hair." He takes my hair down from its usual perfect bun and it flows in waves down my shoulders; it almost reaches my nipples now. "The way you keep it perfectly done all the time keeps me intrigued. What also intrigues me is the way you moan when I pull on it." He demonstrates this with a harsh pull at the very back of my head. "God damn that sound goes straight to my cock, baby. So fucking amazing."

He pets my hair and plays with it while he makes eye contact with me; looking deep into my dark blue, sapphire orbs. "Your eyes. They show your emotions without your consent. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know about you. They're so beautiful. I could get lost in them. I also love your cute little nose and your rosy cheeks. Those cheeks that blossom with intense rosy redness that perfectly contrasts your ivory silk skin. Perfection."

He traces his thumb over my lips, smothering his digit in my fire engine red lipstick that I always wear. "These full luscious lips. I'm captivated by the way they move every time you speak. Especially the way they say my name. It's my guilty pleasure. They're so kissable too. I love the spark I get every single time our lips touch. It's truly magic." He kisses me then. "See? Magic."

Then he places his open right palm on the column of my neck. I tilt my head back to give him unlimited access.

"Your neck. It's one of your more sensitive spots. Isn't it? Yeah, it is. I'm drawn to your sweet spot all the time. The spot that makes you whimper for me. The spot that makes you shiver when I bite it. I love marking this column of perfect ivory silk in the midst of passion. I can't resist it. I have to act on my desires." So he does. He sinks his teeth into the skin at the juncture between my left shoulder and my neck. As he suspected, I let out a whimper and a shiver as he sucks it between his teeth. I hear and feel it at the same time when the skin 'pop's from his lips.

Then, he trails a finger down to the space between my breasts to the top button of my blouse. He looks up at me and raises a brow. He's asking for permission to proceed. My heart flutters. I nod. He takes my blouse off completely. Then, as I lie back down, he gently takes my right nipple into his mouth; lathering it with his tongue. Our eye contact remains. He watches my every reaction. He's so gentle; so methodical. Once he's satisfied with my right bud, he repeats his careful arousing on my left one.

As he sucks and my head falls back and my eyes close, he whispers. "Absolutely beautiful, CJ. So perfect." Then, his hands squeeze my shoulders lovingly and trail down my arms; lacing our fingers together when he reaches them and bringing them up over my head. Ultimately, restraining my arms, but without force.

He kisses underneath each breast and all over my stomach and abs; leaving the occasional nibble against my skin in his wake. He then squeezes my hips; massaging the bone with his thumbs. He also leaves kisses and nibbles on them; consistently telling me how much he loves them and how perfect he thinks I am.

Then he takes my thighs in his strong hands. He moans and then speaks. "My God baby. I can't wait to feel these strong, thick muscles around my head and my waist as I bring you over the edge of bliss repeatedly. Over and over again as you scream for me. Do you want that, CJ? Do you want me to push you over that edge time and time again? I bet you do." He grins up at me, but I'm speechless. Nobody had ever worshipped my body like this. I don't even know how I'm meant to react so I nod.

As I nod, he opens my thighs and takes a big long sniff of the air around him. My soaking wet, pulsing center now open to his touch and his sight. My cheeks glow red like beets again. Now I'm nervous.

He opens my lower lips with his thumbs and licks. First, circling around my clenching hole; he's teasing me. Then, he drags the tip of his tongue through my juices and up the center of my pussy to my clit. He sucks it into his mouth and shakes his head like a dog shaking a toy. My back arches and I moan loud and long and uncensored. He laughs, my clit still caught between his teeth. More of my juices splurge out from my hole. My eyes roll back in my head, my hands claw at his bed sheets.

I expect him to go to town on my center, but he doesn't. Nothing is hurried or fast. Every lick methodical, his thumb strokes my hole slow and thorough. He doesn't leave an inch of my soaked pussy untouched. Either by mouth or by hand. When he puts his tongue inside me, he goes snail slow. Not only do I feel the pressure of my muscle stretching around him, I feel every wiggle and stroke of his digit on my inner walls.

Finally, I can't contain it any longer. He pushes his tongue in me as far as he possibly can, and then rolls my clit between the thumb and forefinger of one hand while taking the other and massaging my labia. Once my back arches and my hole clenches, he pauses and watches as my body is possessed by the release. Once my juices stop flowing over his tongue, he continues down my body; peppering soft kisses down my legs and feet.

Then, he rolls me over and kisses up the backs of my legs. He sucks on the thickness of my thighs on his way up. My body is extra sensitive to his touch. But, all I can do is enjoy. He's brought me the release, but he knows I won't stop him. He pauses slightly at my ass. I turn my head to look at him and he tells me to turn back around.

Then, he pays undivided, thorough attention there. Squeezing the orbs into his strong hands. Nibbling and sucking on the skin there. Then, he goes where I wasn't expecting. He spreads my cheeks with one hand and with the other, I feel the rough callousness of his thumb stroking my hole just like he did at my center. It clenches all the same and he dives right in. He pushes his tongue through the tightening, unadventured area and proceeds to eat like its his last meal. He fucks my ass with his tongue while he squeezes my cheeks and presses them against his face; ultimately suffocating himself for a few seconds. My release comes easier this time. My body barely shivers as I soak the bed.

Then, he kisses up the crack to the small of my back. He knows the dimples there are one of my sensitive spots so he nibbles on them a bit. He kisses all the way up my spine until he reaches my ear. He nibbles on the shell a bit before sucking the lobe into his mouth.

"Now, my love. I want to make love to you. My cock is already pulsing and red." He takes my hand and wraps it around his appendage. "See? That's what you do to me. Do you want to lay back or do you want me to take you like this?" I don't move. "Well there's my answer." He chuckles.

He straddles me and then wraps me up in his strong body. His legs around my own, his arms under me grasping my breasts and teasing my nipples. His back pressed against my chest. Then, his length slides between my folds. Slow and intense, just like his every other move. Letting me feel every curve every vein of his length as it stretches my pussy. My breath hitches as he bottoms out. He sits still for a good few moments; making me anticipate his next thrust. As it comes, his breath fans out across my collar bone. His broken, weak moans and whimpers directly in my ear.

It feels like forever that I'm surrounded by him like this. It feels like hours or days even that he stretches my pussy around his pulsating, veiny shaft only to bottom out and leave it still for a few long moments at a time while he whispers his dirtiest thoughts into my ear. Thoughts about how wet I am for him, how tight my pussy feels when it clenches around him, how silky soft my skin and my inner walls are. God, he's seriously pushing me over the edge again. Then, all of a sudden, his grip on my breasts releases. His strong, calloused hands both go to my hair and pull while his thrusting speeds up, little by little.

I moan loud as he pulls my hair, fucking myself back on his cock. He's fucking me like the fucking Energizer bunny by the time he pulls out of my center, pushes his cock between my ass cheeks and his cum shoots up my back. Lots of it pooling in the dimples at the bottom of my spine.

I end up cumming at the exact moment he does. But I cum dry. My body is still wracked with overwhelming tremors though. My body seizes like a fish out of water before I finally come off it.

As soon as we both are back to mostly normal and our breathing becomes not as labored, he rolls back to his side and we fall asleep. Blissfully wrapped up in each other and the afterglow of the most magical moment of my entire life.


End file.
